1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an optical recording media, and in particular to an optical recording media in which a reflective layer and a dielectric layer adjacent to the reflective layer are replaced by a niobium oxide (Nb2O5) interface layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Since optical recording media (commonly called optical disks) have advantages such as large storage capacity, ease of preservation, long life spans, low costs, and that data stored therein are not easily damaged, optical recording media have gradually replaced conventional magnetic recording media and have become an indispensable type of media in everyday lives of modern people.
An optical recording media has one or more recording layers, which mainly store data by being burned by a laser having a specific burning power, so that local micro-structural changes occur in the recording layers, thereby causing a difference in reflective indexes between a burned region and an unburned region. Utilizing the difference in reflective indexes, the data stored in the optical recording media are read by using a laser having a specific power.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional optical recording media. Referring to FIG. 1, an optical recording media 10 has two stacked recording structures. The optical recording media 10 includes a substrate 100, a cap layer 102, a stacked recording structure L0, a stacked recording structure L1, and a space layer 104. The stacked recording structure L0 and the stacked recording structure L1 have the same structure, and each includes a reflective layer 106, a lower dielectric layer 108, a recording layer 110, and an upper dielectric layer 112 which are sequentially stacked. A laser beam 12 is incident to the optical recording media 10, so as to burn or to read the recording layer 110.